


You gave me a house, I want to give you a home

by xNadineTommox



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:51:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8604292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNadineTommox/pseuds/xNadineTommox
Summary: Set after 3x11:Jude and Zero are building their dream house and are rising as the new power couple of LA. Zero is captain of the Devils and Jude is technically his boss and he loves that Jude has power over him and that turns him on more than it should.





	1. Chapter 1

           Ever since Jude caught that bouquet of flowers at Ahsha and Derek's wedding, Zero has been thinking about that moment a lot. The way Jude looked at him, with so much love and passion. Zero has been thinking about asking Jude to marry him but it's too soon in their relationship. He wants to keep it going for a bit longer so he knows that this won't end. Yeah sure, they're restoring the house Zero grew up in and that should be enough of a sign for Zero, but he just wants to be sure.

Jude was his everything and he felt stupid for denying his feelings for him for so long and keeping them a secret. He felt at home when he was with Jude, Jude was his home. 

They were discussing the plans once again for their house and Zero brought up the baby room. 

"What if we actually had a baby room?"

Jude looked at him, a confused expression on his face. "Are you serious?"

Zero only just nodded at him. "I love you, so much and I want to have as many babies with you. I don't see this ending, ever." He motioned between them two. 

Jude looked at him with that look he only keeps reserved for Zero. It's a look of pure love and passion. Whenever Jude looked at Zero like that, it made Zero go crazy. He couldn't believe that someone like Jude would ever love him. Jude is so amazing and smart, he's nothing like his father, he's so much better than his father and he's glad he is. He would never have wanted to miss out on this chance with Jude, he's so special to him. 

Jude started to lean in, connecting their lips. They kissed passionately and every time they did, it made a horde of butterflies explode in his stomach. He loved this boy so much and he could never even think of losing him. 

Jude pulled away too soon, and Zero whined in protest. Jude laughed at that, just patting his cheek. "Don't want to start having sex on top of the blueprints now do we?"

"I don't even care." Jude smiled at him, looking at him fondly. 

He started putting away the blueprints. "Come on, go get changed. You have a game in 3 hours and you need to get to the arena in an hour, Captain."

Zero grinned at Jude. "I still can't believe Jelena assigned me as captain. Who knew she could be so heartless, but also have a heart at the same time."

Jude laughed at that. "She does have a heart, it's just buried underneath that charade of hers. You know what it's like." He winked at Zero, earning a glare from Zero and pillow being thrown his way. 

"Stop messing around now, and let's go. You don't want to be late now do you?"

"Sir, yes sir." Zero saluted Jude, earning an eye roll. 

"Come on, Captain, you're driving us to the arena." He tossed his keys at Zero and they made their way to the arena. As they arrived, they could already see a line of reporters standing outside the arena, trying to get the scoop on what happened between Jelena and Terrence. As soon as Jude and Zero stepped out of the car, a bunch of reporters came running their way and they had to be escorted into the arena by security. 

"Well, that wasn't suffocating at all."

Jude readjusted his tie, making sure it was neat. Jelena came walking towards them, nodding her head at them. "Glad you guys are here. Now let's get the team ready for the game. They're all kind of freaking out about everything, now that Derek is gone and Terrence isn't going to be playing. We've lost some valuable people, we lost one of the best players because of me but you know what, that's how some things go." She just shrugged, like it wasn't a big deal. Zero and Jude looked at each other like she was crazy. 

Jelena turned around and started walking towards the locker room, but first ordered security to keep the reporters at bay. Jude and Zero followed her. Zero was nervous, he didn't know how the team would react to him being captain. Jude could sense something was up with Jude and he stuck his arm out in front of Zero, stopping him. Jelena sensed they weren't following her anymore and she looked at them, signalling for them to hurry up.

"Just give us a minute, we'll be there in a second." She just huffed and turned back around, her heels clicking against the floor as she walked away. 

"Hey, what's wrong?" Jude had a look of concern etched into his face. 

Zero just shrugged. "It's nothing, just kinda worried how the team is going to react to me being captain."

Jude took Zero's face between his hands, forcing him to look at him. "It'll be fine, the team loves you. Yeah, you've been a dick in the past but they love you, you're a part of the team. And besides, if they don't like it, they'll have me to deal with."

Zero smiled at Jude, wrapping his arms around Jude's waist and pulling him closer. Their foreheads were touching and their breaths were starting to mingle together. Zero's heart started beating faster, as it did whenever Jude got this close to him. He closed the small distance that was between them and kissed him. It got heated really quick but they got interrupted by someone clearing their throat. They pulled away from each other, a bit too fast, leaving them both light headed. 

"I'm glad you guys are doing so well, but we have to prep for the game and I need my captain so if you don't mind Jude, I have to steal your boyfriend away from you."

Jude nodded, looking from Pete to Zero. He kissed Zero really quick and short but it still sent electric shocks through his body. "Go on babe, be a great captain and make me proud."

Zero grinned, turning to Pete and nodding at him. They both walked in the direction of the locker room and before they disappeared around the corner, Zero looked back at Jude, mouthing the words 'thank you' to Jude. Jude grinned at him and watched him disappear around the corner. This was going to be a great game, a great season, a great year. Everything was going to be great, Jude could feel it in his bones. 


	2. Chapter 2

 

        The first game of the season went well. The team took Zero being captain a lot better than he'd expected. Everyone congratulated him and he felt for the first time since he'd started playing for the Devils, like he was a part of the team and that was a huge deal for him. The Devils had slowly become like a family to him and for the first time, he felt accepted. 

Jude was there in the sidelines cheering him on, he loved it. It was nice to know that the love of his life was there supporting him through everything. 

After the game, everyone went to the Devils Playhouse to celebrate the first victory of the season. This place was filled with so many memories, one of the most important ones was when Jude and Zero hooked up in the closet and it still made Zero smile. That's where he finally realized how much he wanted to be with Jude but it was also when he finally realized how much he was screwing things up by keeping their relationship a secret. He knew then that he had to change things quickly before he lost Jude forever. And that's one thing he didn't want to happen. He soon got his shit together and finally made his relationship with Jude public. 

Everyone was having a good time, the Devil Girls performed as per usual. They were all looking good but you could tell that they were missing Ahsha. Jelena was still captain of the Devil Girls but without Ahsha, the team didn't look complete. 

Zero felt a hand on the small of his back. He turned his head to the side to get a look of who it was but he knew immediately by the way his body reacted that it was Jude. Jude kissed him, wrapping his arm around his waist. 

"Hey, I told you the team would accept you as their captain, there was nothing to worry about."

"I know, but after everything I've put the team through and after all the shit I've pulled, it's kinda hard to think they would accept me as their captain." Zero stared into his drink, just silently swirling it around. 

"You're a great person and once you start showing other people that, then they will learn to love you, but not as much as I do." Jude grinned, knowing it would make Zero cheer up. 

"You're too good for me, you know that."

"Oh please, mister sun-kissed tanned abs, with the perfect hair and pretty blue eyes, I'm nothing compared to you." Jude rolled his eyes at Zero. 

Zero chuckled. "You don't look too bad yourself hot shot, and besides, you're hiding a killer bod under those suits of yours. But nobody else has to really see that, you're mine and mine alone. Nobody gets to see that perfect body of yours." 

Jude was blushing fifty shades of red, making Zero smirk. 

They were interrupted by Kyle who walked up to the stage and grabbed the mic. "Hi everyone!" That earned a round of applause and a lot of whistling and shouting. "Okay, settle down now. Okay, so we've lost a few people, Ahsha and Terrence moved to Miami, Terrence is gone but we also gained a great new captain of the Devils. I just know that he'll show what he's capable of, underneath all that, there is a genuine person hiding. And we all know Jude is going to get that person to show his face. But anyway, I just wanted to congratulate Zero on becoming the new captain of the Devils and we all know you're going to be a great captain, so here's to Zero." She raised her drink in the air and everyone in the room followed. Everyone started clapping and he got a few pats on the back from his teammates. 

Jude wrapped his arm back around his waist, kissing him on the cheek. 

Zero leaned in to whisper in his ear. "You wanna rewrite our little closet scene?" 

Jude looked at him in disbelief but also with a look of pure lust. "Not here, we're lucky we didn't get caught the last time."

"I know you want to, and besides, the thrill of possibly getting caught just adds a little more to the sex which makes it even better."

Jude bit his lip, making Zero go even crazier. "Stop biting your lip, you know how that makes me feel and this isn't helping my situation right now."

Jude chuckled, turning Zero on even more. "Come on, I can't wait until later, until we're home, I need you right now." Jude moaned into Zero's ear, knowing what it would do to him. Zero grabbed Jude's hand, dragging him towards the closet. 

He opened the door, pushed Jude into the closet and quickly closing the door, making sure it was closed properly. He knew from the last time that they were in here, that there wasn't a lock on the door but this made it so much better. 

Jude was looking at him seductively, knowing how crazy it would make Zero. Zero shook his head at Jude before making the space between them smaller. He was slowly walking up to Jude, making this even more hotter than it already was. "God, I'm so turned on right now, you have no idea. I'm gonna fuck you so hard, you won't be able to sit, walk or stand tomorrow." Jude gulped, knowing well enough that Zero could actually do that. 

Zero finally closed the space between them, finally reaching Jude. He looked into his eyes for a second before he finally smashed their lips together. It was sensational, sending sparks through both of their bodies. This is one of the things he loved most about his relationship with Jude, it didn't matter how many times they kissed, touched, it would still send sparks through his body. 

Zero hungrily attacked Jude's neck, sucking and biting at his sweet spot, just underneath his jaw. Jude moaned loudly, and that turned Zero on even more. "God, please keep making those noises." 

Jude grabbed the back of Zero's neck, smashing their lips back together and they both moaned into the kiss. They were still in their clothes and Zero was having none of it. He quickly unbuttoned Jude's shirt, throwing it onto the floor. He stared hungrily at Jude's body and that made Jude blush. Jude whined, trying to take off Zero's clothes. He tugged at his shirt, lifting it over his head. He connected their lips once again, kissing down Jude's neck, slowly making his way down his chest and stopping just above the waist of his pants. He palmed Jude through his pants, making Jude moan. 

"Hurry up and take off my pants, please." He panted, trying to unbuckle his belt and take off his pants. Zero stopped him, doing it for him. "I'm going to make you feel so good, Jude." Jude just groaned at that, waiting. 

Jude's boxers were already soaked in pre-cum, and that turned Zero on even more. Zero stood up, taking his pants off quickly before dropping back to his knees in front of Jude. He pulled his boxers down, freeing Jude's cock. The cool air hit his cock and it surprised Jude, making him gasp in surprise. But he wasn't ready for the warmth of Zero's mouth that enveloped the tip of his cock. A strangled moan made it's way out of Jude's mouth and his knees buckled. 

"Oh my god, that feels so good Zero." Zero took more of Jude's cock in his mouth, making Jude squirm underneath him. "I need more, please."

Zero popped off of Jude's dick, making him whine in protest. "A bit impatient are we?"

"Just hurry up and fuck me already." 

"Your wish is my command. But this is going to sting more baby, we don't have lube so I'm going to have to use my spit."

"I don't care, I just need you inside of me."

"Fuck, I love it when you're so desperate. Turn around for me." Jude turned around, holding himself up by resting his hands on the wall he was leaning onto. He felt Zero spread his cheeks, giving him a full view of his puckered hole. "God, you look so good like this, spread open for me." 

Zero kissed around the area, first kissing Jude's thighs, making them quiver. He slowly made his way up, until he finally reached his hole. "God, I'm going to make you feel so good, make you scream so everyone knows how good I make you feel." The only response he got from Jude was a moan. 

Zero started to coat Jude's hole in saliva. He licked a thick, wet stripe across Jude's hole and that drove Jude crazy. Soon enough, he could feel Zero run his finger over his hole and that made him moan even louder. "Zero, please." He cried out, trying to get Zero to give him what he wants. He then felt the intrusion by Zero's finger in his hole but it felt so good. It stung a little but the pleasure masked the pain. At this point, Jude was moaning so loud, Zero was scared everyone outside could hear him. 

"God Jude, I love it when you're so vocal during sex." Jude was soon taking two fingers. Zero was scissoring him open, trying to open him up, getting him ready. But he knew that there could never be enough prep in the world, it would still be quite a bit of a stretch. 

Zero pulled out his fingers, wiping them on some poor persons coat that was hanging nearby. He stood up, getting a condom out of his wallet. 

Jude was panting in anticipation, whining and squirming, just patiently waiting for Zero to finally fill him up the way he needs. Zero stood behind him, grabbing his cock and lining it up Jude's hole. "You ready babe?" He got a nod from him and he pushed in. Jude's knees buckled, but Zero caught him and help him up. 

"God you feel so good Jude." Jude was moaning loudly, so Zero covered up his mouth with his hand. "Don't take what I said so literally, not everyone needs to hear this." Jude tried to let out a breathy laugh but at that moment Zero hit his prostate dead on. Jude practically screamed at that. "Right there.... Oh my God Zero...." Jude was having trouble forming sentences. 

Zero pulled out too soon. "What are you doing?" Jude was trying to grasp at Zero but couldn't find him. "Turn around for me."

Jude turned around and before he knew what was happening, Zero had picked him up and thrusted back into Jude. Jude wrapped his legs around Zero's waist. This new angle was doing great things for the both of them, Zero could thrust deeper and harder, hitting Jude's prostate with every thrust and that made Jude feel so good.

"Zero, 'm close." Zero picked up his pace, thrusting faster and harder, trying to get Jude over the edge. 

Before Jude could even register it, he was coming. His sight went black and all he could see were little white stars. Watching Jude come like that, that just sent Zero over the edge as well. Zero held Jude up as best as he could while he came into the condom. Jude could feel him pulsing inside of him and that felt so good. 

They stayed like that for a while, Zero holding Jude up but it got uncomfortable after a while. "Zero?"

The only thing he got was a hum. "I'm sensitive, please, could you get your dick out of my ass?"

Zero chuckled, pulling out. 

"God, that was so good. We need to do this more often." 

Jude laughed. "Maybe." He winked at Zero. 

They got dressed again and Jude laughed. "What?" Zero looked at Jude.

"It looks like I'm wearing your underwear again." Zero chuckled, pulling Jude in for a kiss. "Doesn't matter, they'll probably be coming off again when we get home." Jude rolled his eyes and blushed. 

They stood there for a few seconds just staring at each other, with grins on their faces. "Do you think people will know we just did it in the closet?"

"Of course, you were so loud, they definitely heard that."

"Good, then everybody knows just how good you make me feel and that's something I can live with."

Zero grinned at him. "Come on, let's get out of here." He grabbed Jude's hand, opened the door and stepped out of the closet. "Best closet sex ever." Jude laughed at that, and they made their way back to the party, hand in hand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,  
> So this is another chapter to my fic and I hope you guys like it. I feel like I might just dedicate my life to writing and finishing this fic, it already kinda means a lot to me and I hope you guys will like it. 
> 
> Here's to more chapters and let me know if you want more of it. Thank you and enjoy x


	3. Chapter 3

            "Hey babe, what about this one?" Zero was holding up a blue lamp with yellow circles on it. Jude looked at him in disgust, just shaking his head, making Zero laugh.   

"Put that thing away, please. It's hideous." Zero put the lamp back where he found it, laughing as he made his way back to Jude. They were currently looking for furniture for their new house. They still had to renovate the whole place, fix everything that Zero smashed with the sledgehammer. They had hardly even started fixing the place up but they wanted to go looking for furniture already to get an idea of what they wanted their house to look like.   

"How much longer are we gonna be in this place? It doesn't really look like they have stuff that I'd want to put in our new house."  

"You haven't even been looking properly Zero, open your eyes and stop searching for the stupid things and look for the beautiful things. I want this house to be perfect. I'm gonna say it again but you gave me a house and I want to give you a home. I want us start a family there and make all these amazing memories with you and our future kids."  

"So you do wanna have kids?" Zero winked at him, making him laugh.  

"Of course I want kids, especially with you." Zero walked up to Jude, hugging him from behind. "I love you so much, you know that right?"  

He felt Jude nod and he kissed the back of his neck. "Come on, let's get out of this place. There isn't anything here that looks perfect enough for our place."  

He grabbed Jude's hand and they both walked out of the store and into the hot, summer weather. "It's a beautiful day today and we're spending our time furniture shopping. We should be hanging out by the pool with our friends or whatever, cooling off instead of standing in a hot and humid store where they've never heard of air-conditioning before." 

"We can go over to Lionel's place if you want, she has a pool and everything."  

"No, I'd rather not. I know you two are friends and everything but she's not one of my favorite people in the world."  

Jude rolled his eyes at Zero. "She's not that bad, she saved me from my father, she looks out for me and she's one of the only friends I had when I started working for my dad. Just give it some time, I know you'll learn to love her."  

"Whatever you say babe, but I won't promise you anything."  

Jude laughed it off, giving Zero a light shove. "Come on, let's go home, it's way too hot outside and I need to take a cold shower to cool myself down."   

"Mind if I join?" Zero wiggled his eyebrows at Jude, only earning an eye roll from him.   

"I do actually, I don't want to wind up having sex with you in the shower."   

"That's the best part."  

Jude shook his head, lightly chuckling. "Just get in the car already." 

They drove in silence, just staring at the road ahead of them. It wasn't awkward, it was never awkward between them. Jude would occasionally look at Zero, just taking in his features, thinking about how lucky he was. In the end, after all the drama with Jelena, he couldn't believe he was the one that ended up being with Zero. It was like some kind of dream that he didn't want to wake up from. He loved Zero so much. He was glad that he kissed him that first time in that limo, but he was so confused. He always kinda knew he was gay but he never thought he would fall for Zero. Not that that was a bad thing, Zero was such a good person, he had a big heart, Jude would just wish he would stop hiding himself behind all these charades.  

He was glad that Zero kissed him that night after the game, on the court. It was a step in the right direction to getting Zero to open up. He wanted the whole world to see what an amazing person he was.  

He felt a hand rest atop his, the warmth spreading through his body. He looked at Zero, giving him a small smile when he looks back at him.  

They got home and they decided to keep tonight chilled, no going out, they didn't feel like getting seen by everyone. Zero didn't have a game until two days later so he only had to go to practice tomorrow.  

"Hey, you know what we should do?" Zero looked at Jude, raising an eyebrow as he waited for Jude to respond. "Well, we never did really celebrate you becoming captain." 

Zero looked at him in surprise, thinking about how they celebrated Zero becoming captain and Jude saw his expression change and he blushed.  

He cleared his throat, making sure his voice wouldn't do anything funny. "That's not what I meant and you know it. Zero chuckled.  

"I meant like with the team and everyone else. We should throw like a party for everyone." 

"Isn't that a bit weird? Throwing a party to gloat about how I became captain because Jelena practically kicked Terrence out and because Derek left?" 

Jude shrugged. "It doesn't have to be like that. The whole team has accepted you as their captain and we should've celebrated it." 

"But we did." Jude shoved him playfully.  

"Come on, let's just throw a party. It will be fun, since when have you turned down a party?" 

"I'm not saying I don’t want a party, I just feel weird throwing this particular party. But if you want this, I'll suck it up and sit through the party." 

"Good, then it's settled. We're throwing a party." 

But Zero had his own plans for this party, but he wasn't going to tell Jude that.  

He smiled at Jude, pulling him in for a kiss. Jude pulled away after a few seconds. "Come on, let's get back to watching the movie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,   
> I hope you like this chapter. It took me a while to write this, I wasn't sure how I wanted to write this. I'm not entirely happy with how it turned out but I hope you guys like it. 
> 
> Enjoy x


	4. Chapter 4

            "We shouldn't be doing this here." Jude moaned, trying to get Zero to stop. "Somebody could walk in at any minute."

Jude felt Zero shake his head and he hummed into Jude's neck. "I locked the door."

Jude looked over at the door, chuckling. "I wouldn't really call that locking the door." There was a chair up against the door, keeping the door shut. Zero looked back down at Jude, grinning at him. "At least if someone wants to come in, they'll know not to disturb when they can't get the door open."

"Or they'll know we're doing it in here or that I got locked in my office."

"Stop worrying, everyone is busy with whatever the hell they're doing."

"You mean work?" Jude smirked at Zero, earning a glare from him. Jude chuckled but that turned into a moan when Zero started attacking his neck, sucking and biting. 

"God, I want to bend you over this desk and fuck you so hard, make you scream my name and let everyone know how good I make you feel." Jude moaned into Zero's ear, turning him on even more. Zero quickly unbuttoned Jude's shirt, throwing it to the side once he got it off. Zero looked at Jude's body, making Jude blush. He always felt so self conscious whenever Zero looked at him like that. 

Jude put his hand on the back of Zero's neck, pulling him in for a kiss. It was a mess of tongues, teeth and hands.

They broke apart for a second so Zero could take his shirt off. "God, you look so good." They looked into each others eyes, both of their pupils blown and a look of pure lust and desire in their eyes. 

They smashed their lips together, Jude running his hands down Zero's chest. He stopped when he reached the waist of his jeans. He popped open the button and undid his zipper, trying to push his jeans down. Jude was about to drop to his knees in front of Zero when someone knocked on the door. They both groaned silently, trying not to let the person who was knocking let them know they were in here. 

"Hey Jude, I know you're in there, open the door." Lionel's voice rang through the door and she knocked again. 

Jude sighed, knowing Lionel well enough to know that she wasn't going to leave anytime soon. Jude tried to stand up but Zero grabbed his arm, stopping him. He shook his head at Jude, telling him not to open the door. Jude just shrugged at him. "I have to open the door, she's not gonna leave. She knows I'm in here."

Lionel knocked again, harder this time. "Jesus Jude, open the damn door before I kick it in."

"Hold on one sec, Lionel. Geez, calm down."

Zero pulled his pants back up and then went searching for his shirt that he threw across the room. Jude put his shirt back on, buttoning it up while shooting Zero an apologetic look. "It's okay, we were bound to be interrupted."

Jude made sure they both look presentable, like they weren't just about to have sex in his office. When he was certain everything looked okay, he moved the chair back to where it was and swung the door open. 

Lionel was standing there, looking a bit annoyed. "Seriously Jude, why the hell did you lock the door?" She fell silent when she walked in and saw Zero standing next to Jude's desk, his arms folded across his chest. Lionel started to put two and two together and a smirk slowly made it's way onto her face. She turned back to Jude, raising her eyebrows. "I never would've expected this from you, Jude. I'm kind of proud but also kind of disgusted."

Zero just rolled his eyes. 

Jude cleared his throat, trying to fight the blush that was slowly creeping it's way up his neck. "What's so important Lionel?" 

"I had to discuss something about the team with you but I can leave and let you guys get back to it, if you want."

Zero clicked his tongue, walking up to Jude. "No it's okay, I'll leave."

Jude looked at him with a look of concern, scanning his face, sending him a look asking if he was okay. Zero nodded and smiled at him. Jude smiled back at him, wrapping his arms around Zero's waist. He gave Zero a quick kiss, took a step back and just looked at him. Zero was looking at him like Jude was his whole world. That made Jude blush, the intensity of his look hitting him hard. 

Lionel cleared her throat, just awkwardly standing in the corner, waiting for them to finish up whatever was going on between them. 

"I'll see you later babe." Zero walked past him, squeezing Jude's shoulder as he walked out of the room. 

Jude turned to Lionel, giving her a pointed look. She shrugged at him, as if to say she didn't do anything. 

"You two seem happy together." 

"We are." Jude smiled, thinking about his relationship with Zero. 

"Do you see a future with him?" Jude was taken back by her question, of course he saw a future with Zero. He couldn't stand the thought of not being with him. He was his whole world, nobody has ever made him feel this way. He loved Zero so much, it hurt sometimes. 

Jude nodded. "Why wouldn't I? I'm so happy with him and he makes me a better person. I would do anything for him."

Lionel looked at him before smiling at him. "I know, I can see it in the way you look at him. Never let him go, you've got something special with him and I don't think you'll ever find that with someone else."

Jude was surprised by her answer. He knew Lionel and Zero weren't that fond of each other so he wasn't expecting her to say this. 

"Oh please, don't look so surprised. When it comes to your happiness, I can accept Zero. I can see how happy he makes you and I love seeing you like that. And you clearly make him happy, he's a lot less grumpy when he's around you. You bring out the good that he hides inside. It's nice to see that things are going well for you guys."

"Thanks Lionel, it means a lot to me. You're my best friend and knowing you support this, means a lot to me."

Lionel smiled at him, bringing him in for a hug. They broke apart a few seconds later, Lionel rubbing his arm. 

"Come on, let's talk about what I was here for the in the first place. Time to get back to work." Jude laughed and sat down in his chair behind his desk while Lionel sat across from him. Jude smiled once more at her before looking down at the papers that she laid down in front of him. He was thinking that his life couldn't get any better, he had everything he needed, a great guy, a great job and a great best friend. Nothing could make this any better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, 
> 
> I just want to say thank you to everyone who has taken or is taking their time to read this. It means a lot to me. And thank you for giving me kudos, it means a lot to me and it only motivates me even more to keep on writing this fic.   
> I hope you guys like this chapter and I'll be updating soon again. 
> 
> Enjoy x


	5. Chapter 5

         It was a few hours before the party was about to start and Jude was running like a crazy man, trying to perfect everything. He wanted it to be perfect for Zero. He was barking orders at the people who were helping to set everything up. He knew he was being an asshole to them but the stress was getting to him.  

"No, those aren't supposed to go there!" Jude barked at the blonde girl who was setting up the balloons all wrong. She visibly jumped, looking at him with a look of pure fear. He quickly said sorry for scaring her, trying to calm her down. He was frustrated, that was all. He knew that way too much effort went into this party, it was only to celebrate Zero becoming captain but he wanted it to be special for him.  

He felt an arm wrap around his waist and he immediately melted into the person's arms, knowing straight away that it was Zero. "Don't stress about this so much babe, we can change it to a small thing if it's stressing you out so much." Zero pressed a kiss to Jude's temple, feeling the other man relax.  

Jude shook his head. "No, I want this to be special, it's a big step in your career and you deserve the big party." 

"As long as it doesn't kill you." Zero was actually glad Jude didn't want to change the party last minute, he had some big plans for tonight and he wanted everyone to be there to witness it.  

"I have to get back to planning this and making sure nobody screws anything up, I'll see you later babe." Jude pressed a kiss to his lips, lingering for just a moment longer, not wanting to part ways from Zero. 

Zero smiled at his back, watching him give out orders to people. He must admit, it did turn him on when Jude was bossy.  

Zero decided to get out of everyone's way and go home. He knew there wasn't much he could do to help everyone set up the party. 

As he was driving home, he heard his phone vibrate in the chair next to him. He waited until he was home to look at whoever texted him. He pulled into their driveway and grabbed his phone. He had one new message from Lionel, saying that it was all okay to go. He smiled, as he couldn't wait until tonight.  

He wanted tonight to be perfect and he got Lionel to help him out. It was a bit of shock to him when she said that she would help him, knowing that she didn't like him. But Lionel wanted what was best for Jude and she thought this what was truly best for him.  

Zero walked into their house, walking straight into the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror, he could see in his eyes that he was exhausted. He decided to take a shower, clean himself up before the party.  

He would never admit this to anyone but he was actually quite nervous for tonight. He still had this feeling in his gut, he felt like the team still didn't accept him as their captain, even though everyone was so happy for him when he walked into the arena that day. He fucked up a few times, bringing the team down whenever he fucked up. He only ever thought of himself and not about the consequences his actions would have on his team. He wouldn't blame them if they didn't accept him as their captain, he would get it.  

He took a quick, cold shower, waking himself a bit more.  

When he got out, he could hear someone walking around in the living room. He opened the door and he saw Jude standing there, pacing around. Zero walked up to him and rested his hand on Jude's bicep.  

"Hey, calm down, it's gonna be okay. The party is going to be a success." 

Jude smiled but it was a small smile. "I just want this to be special, Zero." 

Zero grinned internally, knowing that tonight would be special. "It will be, I can guarantee you that." 

Jude looked at him with suspicion, but shook it off. He didn't have time to think about anything else, hardly anything was set up. He only came home to get a few things and he was gonna be on his way again.  

"I have to get going again, I only came home to pick up a few things. But I'll be back in an hour, need to get changed before the party."  

Zero nodded, a bit disappointed but he knew Jude needed to go. Zero wrapped his arms around Jude's waist, keeping him there for a few seconds. He looked at Jude, smiling. Jude looked down at him and smiled back.  

"I love you so much, you know that right?"  

Jude nodded, stroking Zero's cheek. "I love you too, stupid."  

That made Zero grin, and Jude just loved it when Zero looked so happy. It made him feel warm inside, just knowing that he could make this man happy.  

"I have to go now." Jude whined in protest but dropped his arms back to his sides.  

"I'll see you in an hour." Jude kissed him, and Zero had to control himself to not deepen the kiss. "Go, before I make you stay." 

Jude raised his eyebrows, looking at Zero in surprise. He smirked for a moment before he spoke. "And how would you make me stay?" Jude knew that he opened up something in Zero because his eyes were suddenly so dark.  

Zero stepped closer to Jude, if that was even possible. "Wouldn't you like to know?" He ran his finger against the inside of Jude's arm, making him shiver. Jude had to get out of here, and fast.  

"Maybe you can show me later." Jude winked, before turning around and rushing out of the house. Zero grinned, liking that idea. Now he just had to wait until tonight, which he knew he couldn't. He strolled into the bedroom, deciding that he really needed to get ready for this party. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,
> 
> Sorry this update took a little longer, I was trying to think of stuff to add to this chapter. I hope you guys like it and I'll update as soon as I can. Thank you for leaving a kudos, it really means a lot to me. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this x

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, 
> 
> These two are perfect for each other and I don't ever get the vibe to write a fanfic about any of my otp's but I felt the need to write one about Jude and Zero and I wanted to give them a story after 3x11. Hit The Floor better announce a season 4 but if they don't, then I'll have this to give them a story and to give the Zude shippers a story.  
> I hope you like it. I'll try to update as much as I can, I will probably be updating a lot throughout the beginning of the fic because of all the ideas I have for this fic. This will also probably, most likely become a fic with a lot of chapters so bear with me. I hope you like it.
> 
> Thank you if you're reading this, and I hope you like it x


End file.
